A New Begining
by Chaor Nightshade
Summary: Chaor is starting his journey by becoming a pokemon trainer, along with his companion, Fox, how will their adventure play out, they may not know yet, but their adventure is going to be a lot more interesting than they think.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, this is my very first fanfic i have every written and i really hope you guys like it. Please, feel free to leave comments and ratings, I will be much appreciated if you guys could leave any tips on how to make this better.

Ok then, i do not own Pokemon, the only thing i own is one of the main characters(the other main is my friend's creation). Enjoy

Today is a beautiful day, there is few small clouds, and the temperature is 75 degrees Fahrenheit with a pleasant breeze, and nice, clean air, a typical climate in Twinleaf Town. It is a perfect day for two individuals who are about to start on their journey and become pokemon trainers. But wait a minute, where are they now?

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…. BeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepSMACK. "Oh shut up you stupid (yawn) alarm." Well I guess I should explain, my name is Chaor Nightshade. I am 12 years old, I have red, long hair that I usually tie up in a ponytail (my mom is trying very hard to get me to cut it but luckily my dad approves of it and tells her to leave me alone). I am big for my age, I don't have noticeable muscles, but I can take care of myself if I need to thanks to the self defense class my mom enrolled me in. I am 5'7 feet tall, weigh about 200 pounds, and I have red eyes which, according to my parents is very rare and I always try to wear nothing but red clothes with a little bit of black mixed into it.

For three years, I have been begging my parents to let me become a pokemon trainer so that I can travel all over the Sinnoh Region and befriend pokemon and to challenge all the Gyms in order in fight the elite four and become champion. Oh yeah, and it is my birthday today, March 5. Woops, that's means I am now 13 years old, little did I know what would be in store for me today.

"Chaor, time to get up, it is 10:30!" called my mom. I said, "Ok!" After I get dressed in my favorite red polo shirt with the pokeball symbol on the side and my red and black shorts, I head downstairs. Just to let you know, my mom's name is Laura Nightshade, she is 40 years old and she has a pretty shade of red burgundy hair (without dyeing it!), her face is clear of wrinkles, deep tan skin, and amber colored eyes. She also is slim with very lean muscles (You don't want to mess with her) due to the exercise she does 3 times a week, and she is 5'4 feet tall. She can be very strict when she wants to, but since I behave most of the time, she is an awesome mom.

As for my dad, his name is Gerardo Nightshade, he is 41 years old and he is a very successful dad. He works at a pokeball company as a pokeball inventor. It was thanks to him that we have many different variations of pokeballs, so we are very rich, but we are not like others and flaunt our status, instead we got a regular two story house with one master bedroom, one guest room, my room, three bathrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and a family room. My dad has black short hair, green eyes, outgoing, average build, 5'5 feet tall, and wears glasses.

When I entered the kitchen, I was suddenly blasted with a very loud noise. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHAOR!" I must have jumped at least 2 feet out of fright because everyone started laughing. I looked around and saw my mom, dad, a few of my friends, and my best friend Fox Echelon. We have been friends for 6 years and she is an awesome friend to have. She is wearing her traditional blue striped thin sweater with a white shirt underneath, light blue jeans, and her dark blue shoes with black mixed in them. She is a pretty quiet person, she isn't anti-social, but she prefers to keep to herself unless she is with friends. She is 13 years old, very slim, has bright blue eyes, gray hair, and is 4'9 feet tall.

What was odd is that Fox had a black backpack on like if she is going somewhere (Another fact I forgot to mention was that we both studied on pokemon and we had gone to school). I push that thought away for a moment because my mom came up to me and gave me a big hug and said, "Happy Birthday Sweetie, I thought we would all celebrate your birthday early because your father and I were talking and we both decided that you are old enough to take care of yourself out in the real world." I looked at her strangely for a few seconds before my mind made a _comprehension_ on what she said. I put one of my amazed faces on and said, "No. Way. You didn't!" I looked at her for confirmation and she nodded, "YESSSSSS!" I shouted. Right now a few things were going through my mind, triumph, shock, and happiness for my parents finally trusting me after three years of pestering them.

"Hay Chaor!" my best friend shouted. I looked at her and said, "Yeah." "Guess what, our parents got together and your parents convinced mine to let me become a pokemon trainer, and I got a pokemon translator, is that awesome or what!" said Fox excitingly.

I swear my grin just got bigger, "That is so awesome!" My dad come to me and gives me one small wrapped box, one medium sized box, and two large bags, "Happy Birthday son, I hope you like what we got you." "Thank you mom, thank you dad, you guys are the best," I took the presents and set them on the kitchen table. I opened the two bags and I got an all weather-proof backpack, a small messenger bag to carry medicine, and a belt that can carry 6 pokeballs. Then I opened the medium box and I gasped in shock, my parents got me a black pokemon translator that also acts as a Bluetooth. I ran up to them and gave them a very big hug, "thank you soo much, this will help me bond with my pokemon a lot more now!" I returned to the table and opened the last box, I was stunned, inside the box sitting on a velvet cushion, were 6 bright red, brand new cherish balls. From what I know from my dad, these are extremely hard to make, so they don't sell these in the public stores, these are only given as prizes for rare events.

"H-h-h-h-ow did you manage to get a hold of this dad!" I stammered to my dad. "Easy, since I am the one who made them and I told the company it was your birthday and you were becoming a pokemon trainer, so they pulled a few strings and here they are." said dad proudly.

After that, we had breakfast, everyone sang happy birthday, we had cake, and I went upstairs to get a change of clothes and packed. Turns out my dad already got a few full restores, full heals, a first aid kit, a flashlight, rope, and a map. After mom packs some food in my pack, I say goodbye and Fox and I head out the door to start on our adventure, but first, we need to head to _Professor Rowan's Laboratory in _Sandgem Town to get our starter pokemon. Little did we know that our adventure is going to be far from boring.


	2. Chapter 2

As we make our way to Sandgem Town to see Professor Rowan, I start thinking on which of the starter pokemon I should choose. Piplup the water type, I am not too sure about. I mean it would be good against Flint, Bertha, Byron, and Roark, but everyone else would K.O poor Piplup, so not that one. That would leave Chimchar and Turtwig, from what I studied about them, when they evolve, they will both give most of the gym leaders and the elite four a hard time.

"Oh well, I'll decide when we get there." While I was pondering about all this, we were almost at the forest to reach Sandgem Town. "Hay Chaor, I just realized something," said Fox worryingly. "What is it?" "Umm, how are we going to cross the forest without getting attacked by wild pokemon?" said Fox. "Don't worry about it, my dad bought me a pokemon repellent spray, he knew we need to cross the forest." After I sprayed the repellent on both of us, we dashed a bit across so that the spray doesn't were off without us knowing it. After 15 minutes of jogging we finally made it out and we take in the scene in front of us. It was pretty small town; the pokemon lab is in center of town, 3 regular one story houses, a pokemon center, and a pokemart.

We head over the lab and when we entered, there was a strange sight. A Piplup was sitting calmly on the floor eating pokefood, while around it was a Chimchar chasing a Turtwig. The sight was extremely comical as the Chimchar was holding an empty bowl and Turtwig is chewing something in it mouth.

What was even funnier was that the professor's assistants were trying to calm down the two pokemon. I put the pokemon translator on and activated it. After a few seconds, I listen astonished as I hear Chimchar yelling "TURTWIG, you are such an idiot, why did you eat my food!" "I can't help it, I was still hungry and you were eating like a Slowpoke, so I helped you." Before I get to hear more, the two assistants caught them and told them off for causing such a disturbance.

One of them finally notices us as we were on the floor laughing hysterically. After giving Turtwig to the other person, he walks to us not amused and asks, "Can I help you?" After a few seconds trying to stop I said shakily, "H-hi we are here to see Professor Rowan about (snickers) getting a starter pokemon." "Sigh, so I am to guess that you are Chaor Nightshade and the girl next to you is Fox Echelon?" said the guy tiredly. "Yup, that is us alright," said Fox with a smile.

"Ok, just wait here please," he said and proceeded to return the pokemon back to their pokeballs, pick up the bowls, and left the room. After five minutes, Professor Rowan comes out of his office with one of the assistants pushing a cart with three pokeballs, two pokedexes, two small cases, and a small box with six great balls.

"Hello there young ones, my name is Professor Rowan, so you two are here to become pokemon trainers, correct?" "Yes" we both said. "By the way Chaor, Happy Birthday, since it is your birthday, you get to choose your starter first. So, what will it be, Chimchar the fire type, Turtwig the grass type, or Piplup the water type?"

After the little scene I just saw, I don't like Chimchar's attitude, I am worried that in the future, he will be picking fights with my pokemon, so there is one choice.

"I choose Turtwig, but can I ask a quick question?" "You just did," chuckled the professor. "Ok then, can I ask two more questions," I said while rolling my eyes and smiling. "Ok what is your question?" "Can I use my cherish ball instead the regular pokeball Turtwig is currently using?" I inquired. "Sure thing, Turtwig, come on out." said the professor. After he came out and the professor put the pokeball in a machine, he says, "Ok now you can use you cherish ball now, would you like to name your new Turtwig?"

"Hay Turtwig, ready to start on a journey and become friends with me?" I said. "Sure thing, I can't wait to journey beside you," said Turtwig with a smile. "Good, now how would you like your new name to be Atlas?" "That name is awesome!" Atlas said while running in a circle around me. I chuckle as I tap the cherish ball on his back to seal the deal.

"And now you Fox, what pokemon would you like?" "I would like Piplup please, and can I do the same as Chaor and put Piplup in the great ball?" "Sure thing." After taking out Piplup, Fox puts on her pokemon translator and says, "Hay Piplup, ready to leave and journey with me, and how does Imperio sound for your new name?" "I am ready, and my new name sounds cool." says Imperio. After Fox nods her head, she grabs one of the great balls and taps Imperio's head with it and he vanishes into the ball.

"Congratulations you two, both of you bonded well with your pokemon and you are now officially pokemon trainers. Now here you go the red/ black pokedex and badge case is yours Chaor, and these blue/black ones are yours Fox." "Thank you Professor Rowan." we both said at the same time. "There is another thing, both of your pokedexes also acts as a credit card, both of your parents has put money in there already, so don't worry about money for a bit. Another thing you should know, when you battle with another trainer, your pokedex monitors the battle. When you win the battle, the Pokemon League Organization is alerted and they pay you according to how long the battle is." "Again, thank you professor, we didn't know about that." I said. "Well, safe journeys and good luck." "Bye, Thanks for everything," we said as we head out the door. With our new partners, we both feel like we are ready to take on the world, but didn't feel the eyes of a certain pokemon watching Fox as she and Chaor walks towards Jubilife City.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay everyone, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, been busy at home, and thinking on how to start this chapter. I would like to thank Pikasprey-V for reviewing about what my story needs, and thank you MattiusDoom for liking this story so much. Hopefully my new changes will be to your liking.**

We reached the forest that will take us to Jubilife City, but there is one problem, there are two different paths! I took out my map and it showed that the path on the right goes straight to Jubilife City, but the left path goes the long way around.

I explained all this to Fox, "Hmm, I propose an idea, I want to see if I can catch some pokemon, so I'll take the left path," mused Fox. "Ok then, I guess I will meet up with you at Jubilife City, just don't get lost little Foxy," I jokingly said.

Rolling her eyes at me she says with a sigh, "Seriously, you're never going to let that go are you? I only got lost once." Chuckling I said, "You know I'm kidding, alright I'll see you later."

Fox's POV

Waving to Chaor, I take off at the left path determined to only leave this forest with a new addition to my team. After walking for 15 minutes, I suddenly hear a cry for help behind me. I turn and run to the source, which was in a small clearing.

I was trying very hard not to laugh at the sight before me; a Murkrow was chasing a Shinx around because the electric type was trying to make its fur glow bright to blind the dark type. Unfortunately, this Shinx doesn't know what it's doing because all it is doing is attracting the Murkrow due to how sparkly he looks.

"Go Away, stop chasing me!" cried Shinx. "You're soo shiny, I must stash you in my nest, STOP MOVING!" Murkrow said lovingly?

I decided I've seen enough, and I really want to catch Shinx, it is absolutely adorable. "Come on out Imperio and help Shinx by using bubble!" In a flash of light, Imperio appears a few feet away from Shinx and attacks Murkrow with a flurry of bubbles. "Owowowowow, alright ALRIGHT, I'll leave, you can have it!" said Murkrow indignantly before flying away.

"Are you alright?" I asked concernedly. "I'm ok, thanks for asking." "Good, hay can I catch you?" I asked in a rush. "Oh, um, wow, that's strange, I was curious on what it would be like to travel with a trainer, and here you are asking me if you can catch me," said Shinx with a smirk. "So I am guessing that's a yes," I inquired. "I suppose so, but that's if you can hit me once." Shinx said rashly.

"Challenge accepted, Imperio, use bubble!" To say in the least, it was not easy. Shinx is incredibly fast and Imperio's bubble attack keeps on missing, then I got an idea. "Imperio, target the ground near Shinx with bubble!" As Imperio does that, the ground starts to get muddy, but Shinx doesn't know that, yet. Shinx just laughs, "Ha is that all you got you slowWHHHOOOA!" I just grin as I see my plan come to fruition, namely Shinx sliding out of control.

"Ok, one last time, Imperio, finish this with bubble!" Shinx braced itself for the impact, but all it feels is a light tap. He looks up to see Imperio lightly using bubble to hit, but not injure him. "So ready to join our team?" asks Fox with a smile. "It would be awesome to join you guys," says Shinx ecstatically. "Welcome to the team Shinx, it will be a pleasure working with you," Imperio calmly states. "Welcome aboard… Surge," I say as I throw the great ball at him. I see his smile grow bigger when I said that before he disappears in a flash of light.

I suddenly start yawning as I realized that it was already getting dark. "Man, I lost track of time, might as well camp here and meet up with Chaor tomorrow morning." I take out my sleeping bag, gathered up wood, made a fire, let Surge out of his great ball, and I said tiredly, "Goodnight everyone, see you in the morning." Just before I fell asleep, I wonder, what happened to Chaor today. Before I put anymore thought, I was sound asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay readers. I finally have some time to do some writing. The reason why I took soo long was because I have started my senior year in high school and I've been extremely busy with classes and recording for football games and all that senior shenanigans. So anyways I hope you enjoy and please read and review.**

**Chaor's POV**

After Fox left, I started down the right path to Jubilife City. The forest is very beautiful, the smell of clean air, the small amount of sunlight peering through the branches and leaves, and of course the talk of wild pokemon deep within the forest away from the path. After walking for about 10 minutes I noticed a dark figure heading my way.

As the figure came closer, I saw that it was a woman, with blond hair that reaches to the back of her legs. She wore black trousers, a long black coat and a black top underneath. For accessories she wore a black feathery scarf around her neck with 2 black clips in her hair. Then I saw that some of her hair was covering one eye and I saw her other eye was the color gray.

And that's when I realized that the person in front of me was none other than Cynthia, the Elite Four Champion of the Sinnoh region.

My shock must have registered on my face because she stops next to me. Before I could say anything, she notices my pokedex and my pokemon translator and asks in a serene manner, "Why hello there, I can't help but notice you have a pokedex and pokemon translator, what is your name my fellow trainer?"

Getting over my shock, "My name is Chaor, I just recently became a pokemon trainer, and you are Cynthia, correct," I asked with my excitement barely contained. Chuckling in a good-nature manner she says, "So, how did you become a pokemon trainer?"

After explaining everything on what happened, Cynthia realizes that I mentioned Fox, but she doesn't see her anywhere. "Where is your friend, I don't see her?" she asked puzzled. "Oh she took the other path so that she can catch pokemon before meeting up with me at Jubilife City," I said.

Then I asked, "By the way, where are you headed to?" "Well I was heading to Professor Rowan's place to ask him if he could take of something for me." She says while grabbing something from her back. She swings into view a pokemon egg in a small comfy carrier. "I was wondering Chaor, after talking to you, I know that you are a nice trainer and you care about pokemon, and I want to ask you if you would like to take this egg raise the pokemon inside when it hatches?"

I looked at her a bit shocked, "R-r-really, I would love to, but are you sure you want to give it to me?" holding my hands out for the egg. "Yes I am sure, and that's wonderful! The Pokémon inside the Egg is happy, too. I'm sure of it!" exclaimed Cynthia happily.

When she gave me the egg, I felt it wobble a bit like if the pokemon inside was restless. "Whoa did you see that, it moved." I exclaimed. "Curious, it never moved on my way here, maybe it is ready to hatch," mused Cynthia.

Suddenly, as if the pokemon inside was listening; it began to flicker a bright light. I took the egg out of the carrier and put it down on a grassy patch. After a minute of watching it flicker, the light suddenly grew in intensity so much that Cynthia and I closed out eyes. When we opened our eyes, in front of us was a blue, dog-like pokemon, Riolu.

The little Riolu gave out a huge yet adorable yawn and blinked at us sleepily, and then with a slight blue glow it checked our aura very weakly and "saw" that we mean it no harm. When the glow went away, we saw right away that Riolu's eyes were different colors. The right eye was neon blue while the left eye was a bright green.

"Well, this is unexpected, I never would have thought that a Riolu could be born with different colored eyes," said Cynthia. I took out my pokedex and scanned Riolu, "Riolu, the Emanation pokemon. It has the peculiar power of being able to see emotions such as joy and rage in the form of waves. Riolu are playful, energetic, and loyal. Gender: male. Move set: Blaze Kick, Foresight, Quick Attack, and Endure." my pokedex said robotically.

"Blaze kick? How does this Riolu know a fire type move Cynthia?" I inquired perplexing. "One of his parents must have known how to use blaze kick and when they had breeded, they passed down that move to Riolu." Cynthia said with a smile.

"Hi Riolu, how are you feeling," I asked. "I am ok I think, who are you?" said a bewildered Riolu. "How weird, I already know how to speak in full sentences and I just hatched, and it seems as though the human knows what I am saying" with a smile I said "Well Riolu, my name is Chaor and this is Cynthia, and in case you are wondering, I have a device that allows me to understand you." while gesturing to my ear. "Would you like to be friends with me and journey with me all across the Sinnoh Region," "I would love to!" said Riolu excitingly. "Welcome to the team… Anubis." Then I tapped him with the cherish ball and he officially became my partner.

"I am glad to see that Anubis will be with an excellent trainer, well I'm off to just say hello to Professor Rowan, I can't wait to see you at the pokemon league when you get stronger and your bond with your pokemon become powerful. Just remember that when a trainer bonds strongly with their pokemon, they can achieve great heights and grow in leaps and bounds. Good luck on your journey Chaor."

As I walk away I wave goodbye to Cynthia and call out, "Thank you for everything Cynthia, I will see you at the pokemon league and I will beat you." I noticed that it was getting a bit dark and just as I was about to decide to camp out in the forest when I saw through the trees Jubilife City.

I run the rest of the way and I check into the pokemon center there, thankfully I managed to get a room there. When I got in I released Anubis and Atlas on to the extra bed next to me. "Good night my friends, see you in the morning." I said sleepily. "Good night Chaor" they chorused. My last thought before I fell asleep was how lucky I was to get a rare pokemon like Anubis, and how I got to meet Cynthia herself. I hope Fox got lucky too and caught herself a pokemon.


	5. Author's Note

**Hay everyone, sorry that I haven't been posting New chapters for a while, I am extremely busy with school work and I barely even have time to relax. So until further notice, I am going to put this story on hold for now. I will continue this story when I have time, so sorry everyone. This is not the end.**


End file.
